


Tales of the Falling Snow

by Angel Lockhart (SailorShadow), Shardweavers



Series: Tales of the Falling Snow [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Hot Chocolate, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorShadow/pseuds/Angel%20Lockhart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardweavers/pseuds/Shardweavers
Summary: This a side story series based off our main series "Shard Weavers".  It focuses on some of Shoto's past as well as her adventures with Lord Haurchefant Greystone.Writers are Xehnis (Shoto) and SailorShadow (Angel).
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Tales of the Falling Snow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999828
Kudos: 4





	Tales of the Falling Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact...while writing the majority of this. I was listening to the theme for from Coerthas Western Highlands which is titled "Against the Wind."

The snow fell so silently on the frozen plain, coming down at a steady pace. Faster and faster it fell, the only sound was the crunching of boots on the snow. Several figures were making their way back to the camp ahead. Shoto drew up her arm at a sharp gust of wind to block some of its harsh bite. Her coat was white, like the snow around her, with a light brown fur trim. It was paired with matching leggings for warmth and ankle high boots. The Miqo’te urged herself forward; they needed to report their success in saving Lord Francel at the Steel Vigil. Shoto then stumbled forward as she lost her footing.

Angel hurried forward as he noticed; rushing to her side, “Are you alright?!” The White Mage helped steady her arm. He wore a heavy alpine coat, colored royal blue with some light blue accents. It had a white fur lining around the collar, cuffs, and around the bottom, which was around his knees; it also covered his tail. His pants were made of double-layered wool, and were tucked into his boots, made of a thick hippogryph leather, and lined with karakul fleece. His hands were covered in heavy mittens, and he had a warm, fleece cap on to protect his ears. Despite all this protection from the cold, he'd been quite happy to go with her into the snow. On the way up to check out the Vigil, he'd said it would be more enjoyable if they didn't have to go fight in it.

“Thanks,” Shoto regained her footing with Angel’s help, then nodded, “I’m okay. I guess I was just a bit careless.”  
  
Angel chuckled a little, then blinked and looked up; the snowfall was starting to come down a bit harder now. Shoto frowned slightly, and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I can see the camp from here. As much as I like the snow, we should probably head inside before it gets too hard to see.” Shoto shivered a bit, then nodded in agreement. The two hurriedly made their way back to the encampment walls.

* * *

The doors into the main quarters of Camp Dragonhead swung open wide as the two adventurers stepped through first. The female Miqo’te pushed back her hood, brushing away the excess of snow off her coat. The male Miqo'te removed his fleece hat, then shook his head as his ears were freed; which also knocked some excess snow from his coat. The two guards that had gone with them stepped inside and similarly began to brush off the snow.

“ _Ah!_ _Splendid!_ You've already arrived back!” She knew the voice before she even saw him. A joyful grin spread across his face, Lord Haurchefant looked over her with fervent approval. His light blue hair swayed as he made large strides to close the gap between him and the new arrivals. “I take it your mission was a success?” His eyes excitedly passed between each of them as he awaited an answer. 

Shoto chuckled at his enthusiasm, then responded with a soft smile on her face, “Yes. We were able to save Lord Francel and his men.”

One of the guards just shook his head still brushing the snow off himself, “Just barely in time though. There were Dravanian jaws upon him.”  
  
"But thanks to Angel and Shoto's support, we had no trouble driving them away and saving him and his men!" The other guard suddenly mimicked swinging his axe rather excitedly as he explained, which elicited a surprised squeak from Angel, just beside him. The guard’s face fell, “Ah! S-Sorry! I was just excited, and-” 

“I-It's alrrrright.” Angel purred quietly as looked down. Hauchefant brought a thoughtful hand to his chin. He could see that both Miqo’te were still visibly tense from the cold.

“I see... I will celebrate his safety for the time being. You've saved my friend, Francel's life--and in return, I have rooms readied upstairs for you and your companions to spend the night. I'm certain you'll find them comfortable. My messenger has yet to return from Ishgard with any news on your missing airship.” 

Angel’s tail twitched beneath his coat, “That is most kind. Rest sounds like a good idea... as does heat.” Angel shivered, then hurried over to the stairs, “I'm going to warm up for a bit, Shoto." His ears flicked, as he smiled at her, "If you need anything, you know where to find me.” The male Miqo’te then disappeared up to his room. Haurchefant looked back to the two guards in the room, “I’m sure you are both tired as well. Feel free to take the night to rest.” He smiled kindly to the guards. Their spirits were quite high as they left to head to the dining hall to relax.  
  
The female Miqo’te and male Elezen were the only two left in the room. His pale, blue eyes met hers with a soft smile as they glided over her form, “It seems we're the only ones left for this evening. Mayhap you can regale your adventure to me.”

Shoto moved to sit on a nearby bench but he gently caught her arm.

“I have somewhere else in mind that is more comfortable than these quarters.” He led her back out into the incoming blizzard's harsh winds, and she instinctively hugged herself for warmth; she visibly shivered. His arm was around her for comfort and warmth only a moment later.

“Ah, I'm sorry, the weather here takes some getting used to, but our destination is just across here.” 

They hurried forward, then stepped into a much warmer room than the entrance to the main quarters had been. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace on the other side. A plush couch was positioned in front of it, with a low table. Off to the side, there was a rather decent sized bed with a small end table. Closer to the door, on the right side, was a small kitchenette. 

Shoto stepped in closer to the fire, and rubbed at her arms to brush away any remaining feeling of cold.

The Elezen stepped around the bar of the kitchenette and grabbed two mugs, “I do hope you like hot cocoa. It is a special recipe of mine.” 

The Miqo’te nodded with a smile, before she looked back to the couch near the fireplace.

* * *

After a few minutes, Haurchefant returned to her side with two mugs of the warm liquid. “Come, let us sit!”

Shoto felt a bit less frozen, and moved away from the fire, towards the couch to sit with the Elezen. He placed the two mugs on the table before he stepped behind her to help remove her heavy coat before she could sit. The Elezen hurriedly placed it on a nearby coat rack. The Miqo’te sat on the couch, then lifted one of the mugs into her hands to warm them with it. Haurchefant made his way back over, then took a seat close beside her. 

They sat quietly staring into the dancing flames in the fireplace for a bit. Its warmth was soothing and comforting, and she wore a contented expression. The silence was then broken by the sound of Haurchefant setting his mug down.

“So tell me, However did you make it in time to save Lord Francel?” He leaned back into the couch.

Shoto smiled, "Well, with swift chocobos and the winds at our backs! I'm sure a blessing from Nymeia helped us too," Shoto continued to regale him with their mission up to Steel Vigil; how they had found the lord just in time to save him from the jaws of a Dravanian minion. How she, Angel, and the guards had split up to rescue his men without injury. She frowned a little when she got to the part where he had apologized, then told them he was trying to improve his house's reputation. 

Haurchefant leaned in, listening intently to every detail she spoke. She was quite sure he had gotten the full report well before they had arrived back. However, like always, he was on the edge of his seat as she told him her story, hanging onto her every word. Shoto also remembered that she was supposed to tell him that Francel was going to have to accept whatever judgment the inquisitors decided upon, but she didn't want to destroy the happy look on his face, and it was quite late already... she would tell him in the morning.

“How splendid _indeed!_ Ever the hero!” His eyes moved over her form once more, drinking up every detail in the darkened lighting of the room. “You must be sore from travelling in this harsh environment. As I said on the way here, this weather takes some getting used to, especially seeing as you're from the warm region of the Black Shroud.” 

Shoto was visibly impressed that he remembered she hailed from Gridiania. She nodded as she started to move her arm. “Why yes, I am,” she continued to rotate her arm a bit to release the stiffness in her shoulder.

The Elezen’s smile widened, “Allow me?”  
  
The Miqo’te tilted her head slightly in confusion. He carefully moved closer to her, and motioned for her to turn around. The Elezen placed his hands on her shoulders, then immediately began by massaging his thumbs into the flesh at the base of her neck; his hands moving outwards over her shoulders. _Gods_ that felt good. She felt the tension swiftly leave her shoulders.

Haurchefant moved to work further down her back. Shoto shut her eyes; she felt like she was melting at his touch. Without much thought, she leaned back against him. Her head rested against his chest as she relaxed.

Shoto’s eyes reopened a moment later. She found the Elezen looking down at her. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she realized what she'd done. Thankfully, her blush couldn't be seen in this dim lighting. She moved to sit up, “I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t thi-” 

The Elezen’s hair swayed as he laughed. “Come now, you're quite alright. I'm humbled that you feel that comfortable in my company.” Shoto’s eyes shifted to the side in embarrassment. Haurchefant just chuckled again, “Such a splendid expression.” 

The Miqo’te looked back at him blushing brighter than before, "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

The Elezen laughed playfully and just smiled at her, "Ahaha, nothing bad, I assure you." Shoto pouted a bit, then sighed. She still felt chilled and a bit tired from their travels.

“You are too kind," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just still a bit cold and a little tired. I'm probably not the best company right now.” Haurchefant motioned a hand towards the side door that led to a bathroom. 

“You are most welcome to use the facilities I have here." 

Shoto’s eyes looked over in the direction of the bathroom. She then looked down at her clothes she was still wearing since the battle. She felt a bit damp from sweating and the snow that had gotten under her coat. It was quite unpleasant since attention had been brought to it. "Ah~, apologies, Lord Haurchefant. I’m certain I smell of Dravanians and stone."

He chuckled again, then shook his head. “You are _fine_ , my dear. I just thought a warm bath may help those sore muscles of yours.” He gave her a playful grin, "I could even join you if you would like."

Shoto smiled in response. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I can handle bathing myself.”  
  
The Elezen’s face fell some as he realized by her tone that she hadn't quite picked up the intent behind his offer.

“Ah! I don't have a change of clothes with me though... They're all back in my room.” 

“I’m sure I can find something to accommodate your _splendid_ body.” His face brightened some at the notion of her staying for longer. He hurried into the bathroom, and immediately found her a towel and a soft, grey bathrobe. It was sized for a male Elezen, but it would certainly work to cover her. He set them out for her, and turned on the hot water to let the tub fill for her.

Shoto entered the room a few moments later. It wasn’t a very large bathroom, but it was quite functional. When she thought about it, she realized that it made sense not to be extravagant at an encampment. “Thank you so much for this.” 

“It is my pleasure, my dear.” Haurchefant lingered at the door for a moment; he hoped, perhaps, she'd invite him to join her. When nothing was said after she turned the water off where she wanted it, he dismissed himself back to the couch to wait for her.

Shoto carefully lowered herself down into the warm water. A quiet groan escaped her lips as just the heat alone worked wonders on her aching muscles. She grabbed the bar of soap and the washcloth that was left for her. Shoto decided to take her time and let her body relax while she cleaned up.

* * *

It wasn’t too long before she reappeared from the bathroom in the grey robe he had set out for her. Tied neatly at the waist, it hung a little loose around the neck, but otherwise seemed to fit just fine.

Haurchefant had removed his armor, and was simply in a white shirt and brown pants that he wore underneath. The scent of fresh cocoa greeted her as she moved towards the couch once more. The Elezen's smile seemed to take over his entire face upon seeing her. He examined her from head to toe.

“Marvelous.” Shoto blushed at his comment, then sat down beside him once again. He scooted closer to her, and placed an arm along the back of the couch. His other hand reached over to twirl a finger through a damp lock of hair. “I hope you found everything you needed.” 

“Yes, thank you. It was nice to relax in a warm bath after today.” Shoto shivered a bit as she spoke; she was just in the bathrobe now. 

Haurchefant noted her shiver, then brought the arm resting on the couch down around her, and pulled her closer. It was warm and comfortable beside him. His scent reminded her of the woods of the Shroud, mixed with winter frost, with a hint of a soft musk. It blended with the cocoa in the air in a way that was oddly soothing to her. 

He looked down to her, his pale blue eyes glistened and his soft smile beamed at her. The Elezen seemed to be searching for something in her sapphire eyes. She tilted her head a bit in confusion. Haurchefant brought his free hand up again to gently run his fingers through her hair once more.

“You are absolutely _stunning_.” He leaned down a little closer to her, his face mere ilms away from hers.

Shoto could feel her heart hammering in her chest. This was the first time she had ever been this close to someone. “I-I…” She couldn't find any words as she felt herself drowning in those beautiful blue eyes of his; her lips slightly parted as she stared.

He took the invitation, and gently pressed his lips to hers. After a moment like that, Haurchefant exhaled a sigh upon her lips as he whispered, “You taste _divine_ …”

He pulled her in closer for another kiss; his hand caressing the back of her head. She leaned into him, and returned the kiss; she swore even his kiss tasted of sweet cocoa. When he gently broke the kiss, she found herself awestruck.

His voice was quiet, and still playful, “My, that is a _splendid_ blush...”

Shoto glanced to look away as the blush doubled in intensity. “Y-You are too kind, Lord Haurchefant.”

“Please," he chuckled, as he ran a finger over her cheek, "you may drop the title, my dear. Just rest for now. " His hand brushed some of her damp hair from her face, "You must be quite tired after such an intense mission.” 

Her eyelids did feel heavy, and she felt quite safe in his arms. The cocoa had gone untouched, but the scent alone seemed enough to soothe her. She smiled and settled further into his arms, “Thank you, Haurchefant.” 

The Elezen said nothing. He was quite happy to hold her and be the warmth that let her drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dense Shoto is dense. Poor Haurchefant...will he get his feelings across to her? 
> 
> If you're curious what the characters look like, you can see their bios on our main series Tumblr: https://shardweavers.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also find some side stories involving the characters that we write at times on the Tumblr. Once again, thanks for reading our work!


End file.
